


Do you think Spirits Ship People?

by emc257



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ouija
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emc257/pseuds/emc257
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata have a sleepover. Hinata brings a Ouija board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you think Spirits Ship People?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because i have been hang the kind of day where I just need some kagehina fluff to make myself feel better. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it though. If you have any feedback feel free to leave it :) I love hearing from you guys.

When Kageyama had invited his boyfriend over for a sleepover he wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Somewhere in his mind, he had told himself that having his boyfriend over while his parents were away for the weekend was supposed to be a lot sexier. But when Hinata had arrived he had brought with him a backpack full of horror movies and paranormal paraphernalia. Kageyama was never one for horror, but he never had the will to deny Hinata what he wanted.

That was how he ended up crushed up against the arm of the couch painfully stabbing into his side. He hadn’t started out in that position. After Hinata dumped his backpack full of dvds onto the floor he held them up one at a time explaining the plot to Kageyama so the taller boy could select one. Kageyama had just grunted at every synopsis, trying to figure out how to district Hinata from his horror movie craze. Finally Hinata had picked one and put it in the player. He crawled onto the couch curling up into Kageyama’s side. It kind of reminded Kageyama of a dog. He covered the boy with the blanket he had pulled out of his room, and placed the bowl of popcorn between them. Maybe watching a horror movie wouldn’t be so bad. That was a very couples thing to do.

It turned out, that Hinata even though he had acted so brave and had seemed to have seen the movie before, was still a shit companion to watch horror movies with. At the first sign of the demon, Hinata was clawing into Kageyama’s side. At the not so gentle pushing of Hinata trying to burrow himself into Kageyama’s side so he didn’t have to look at the screen, Kageyama had been pushed to edge of couch and would have been pushed off if it hadn’t been for the arm of the couch poking into his side.

“Why did you want to watch a scary movie, if you aren’t going to even look at the screen?” Kageyama asked in an annoyed voice. Hinata lifted his face to glare at Kageyama, but it came across as more of a pitiful look than anything else.

“That is what you do at sleepovers!” Hinata countered. It wasn’t like Kageyama had enough sleepover experience to argue against that. He had just thought that a sleepover between boyfriends would be a little more intimate. So far Hinata hadn’t even kissed yet, not even a peck on the cheek. It was starting to annoy Kageyama. Normally Hinata was the more affectionate clingy one, but it seemed when they weren’t in public Hinata didn’t feel the need to make his territory.

Some how Kageyama was able to get through the rest of the movie. “So what do we do now?” Kageyama asked. For a moment he thought that Hinata was going to suggest watching another one of the movies he had brought, but instead he pulled out a Ouija board. Kageyama stared at the ginger dumbfounded. How stupid could Hinata be? “Did you learn nothing from the movie?” Kageyama asked.

“Oh come on! It will be fun!” Hinata said pulling out the board. Kageyama eyed it skeptically. He wasn’t one to believe that that paranormal stuff, but still that was no reason to goad it on.

“If you have one of those, why haven’t we ever used it when I sleep over at your house?” Kageyama asked sitting down in front of the board. Hinata wasn’t quite able to meet Kageyama’s eyes as he move to turn off all the lights.

“Well I borrowed it from Tanaka, so I couldn’t use.” Hinata explained opening the curtain so there was just enough light for them to read the board. He sat down across to Kageyama and looked at the raven expectantly. Kageyama just stared back oblivious to what the ginger wanted from him. Hinata scrunched up his face, annoyed that Kageyama couldn’t read his mind. “Aren’t you going to put your hand on it? We have to do it at the same time.” Hinata said. Kageyama rolled his eyes, but held his hand out and when Hinata counted down to zero he put his hand on the planchette.

“Now we move it around to warm it up.” Hinata explained starting to move the planchette is little circles. Kageyama started to zone out until he heard Hinata ask the first question. “Are their any sprits in the house?” Hinata asked in a voice that one would expect from a nervous toddler. Nothing happened for a moment, but Kageyama decided he might as well give Hinata what he wanted.

Carefully he started to move the planchette, slowly so Hinata wouldn’t notice it was him moving it and not some sprit. He heard a yelp from his boyfriend at the first movement. He looked up to see Hinata looking like he was about to cry, when Kageyama dragged the planchette to the ‘y.’ He spelled out ‘yes’ before letting it go still.

“Why are you here?” Hinata asked, voice shaking. Apparently he had not actually expected it to work. Kageyama was quite enjoying his little game as he moved to spell another answer. This one took a little longer now that Hinata was so focused on the board. When Kageyama finished his answer Hinata gasped loudly.   
            “The spirit says he is angry, Kageyama! What should we do? I don’t want to end up like the girl in the movie! We still have to win nationals.” Hinata said almost crying. Kageyama suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He had to take this seriously or Hinata would figure out it was him.

“Ask it what it wants up to do to make not angry.” Kageyama said as if it was obvious.

Hinata nodded before opening his mouth to ask, “How can we help you rest in peace?” This time Kageyama moved a little faster as he spelled out his answer.

“Look the spirits is answering!” Hinata said nervously as Kageyama moved the planchette. “K? Oh my god it wants up to kill someone!” Hinata practically yelled. Kageyama ignored him while he spelled out the rest of the answer. Hinata looked at the bored confused. “Kiss him? Does the spirits want us to kiss it? No then it would have said me, does it mean kiss you?” Hinata asked confused looking up at Kageyama.

“Sorry Hinata, but we can’t risk making the spirit angry.” Kageyama said, knocking the Ouija board out the way he moved to kiss Hinata. It seemed he had caught the smaller boy by surprised because at first Hinata did not react, but after a moment he returned Kageyama’s kiss. When they broke apart Hinata looked around nervously.

“Do you think we made it happy?” Hinata asked, clutching the front of Kageyama’s shirt.

“I don’t know. Why don’t we kiss again and find out? Kageyama suggested moving in to kiss Hinata, but Hinata lifted a hand to block him. He was glaring at Kageyama.

“Did you move the planchette so you could make out with me?” Hinata accused. Kageyama made a face like he was appalled at Hinata’s accusatory tone.

“Are you accusing me of pretending to be a spirit in order to kiss my boyfriend?” Kageyama said aghast. Hinata looked at him angrily.

“Don’t mess around with spirits Kageyama! They might get angry and kill us!” Hinata said shaking Kageyama by his shirt a little.

This time Kageyama didn’t resist rolled his eyes as he pushed Hinata back so he was lying on the floor. He leaned down and kissed Hinata, until the smaller boy was panting under him. Hinata’s hands were still clutching at Kageyama’s shirt, but it seemed like this time he had more of the idea to pull the shirt off. Kageyama smirked down at his boyfriend.

“Why don’t we give any spirits watching a little bit of a show?” Kageyama whispered to a Hinata who started whimpering but did not protest.

“If we die, it is all your fault.” Hinata said. That was a risk Kageyama was willing to take.


End file.
